Bad Day
by xXAsalemXx
Summary: Since when was it written in 'The life of Sakura Haruno' that Tuesday was doomed to be the worst day ever...? Sasusaku-My first oneshot! tell me how I did!


**Well, this is my first oneshot...so, you know, I hope it doesn't suck. I got the idea form an email I got, labeled 'you had a bad day' It listed a bunch of things that, if they happen to you, you know you're having a bad day. Idunno, it made me laugh, so...yeah. I hope you like it!**

I was experiencing a wonderfully enjoyable moment. In fact, I was just about to hear the man of my dreams, who was adorned in a black tuxedo at my arranged wedding, claim his undying love for me. His dark, dark hair was slightly messy, falling to cover his pale features slightly...

...Guess who the man was...

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, as I was blushing madly, wearing a BEE-utiful white gown, a loud screech emitted from his throat. He kept and another soon followed, almost like a beep or something...

"Uhh..." I began, before being interrupted by another loud screech, "Are you okay?"

There was yet another loud screech. And before I knew it, I was opening my eyes...

Wait a minute, since when did I have them closed...? I rolled over in a bed, which I SO do not remember being in...The screeching continued...

Then it hit me...It was all a dream! Damn, this sucks! I lifted my hand and reached over towards the alarm clock, pushing the snooze button, or what I figured the snooze button was. I rolled over, attempting to get a few more minutes of sleep, just to hear my man tell me that he loves me forever and for always.

Sadly, that image did not come. Instead, I got a very disturbing image of a gigantic bowl of Ramen that had a pair of eyes, a nose, and a mouth. Apparently it was going to eat me because i was running away screaming for someone to help...

Well, anyway, I awoke with a start, and of course the first thought that went through my head, like most mornings, was; "What time is it?"

Groggily, I looked towards the alarm, whilst thoughts of why I was so groggy this morning, blinking a couple times, the time finally registered in my brain...

It was 8:00...let's see, what day is it..?

Monday...? No...

Tuesday...? Yeah...I think its Tuesday...On Tuesday I have work starting at 8:30...so...

"...Oh--Oh Shit!!" I stuttered as I jumped out of bed. I swung my head around to look at the alarm to see why it didn't go off in time.

Oww...My neck's stiff...Ouch...

I saw that instead of hitting the snooze button, I had, indeed, hit the 'off' button. I could see this by looking at the switch that was in the 'off' position.  


I ran into the bathroom whilst stripping myself of my clothes. I jumped in the shower, and quickly took care of washing my hair. I jumped out, dried off a little and got dressed. I looked in the mirror...

...Oh great...a bad hair day...! I tried to put it up in a ponytail, only to realize it simply refused to go up into _any_ hairstyle _whatsoever!_ With a growl, I bound into the other room, grabbing my things, only to drop them a minute later when a pounding headache hit my straight on.

What is it about this morning?! I think I have a hangover...

...Wait...I didn't drink last night...Damn.

I ran into the bathroom to fetch an aspirin, which would also help the muscle I had pulled while running everywhere this morning. I looked into the mirror to see a Horrible sight...

You know, from a girl's point of view...

I had recently been going on a diet since I wasn't able to get a lot of exercise lately...apparently it wasn't really working. I mean, I really didn't look terrible, but...

I looked at the clock in the bathroom, and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. 8:25.

I grabbed a hat on my way out, only to find it looked _soooo_ much better at the store than now. I moaned, rather loudly, I might add, and threw it across the room, bolting out the door.

I ran all the way to work, with my headache and my aching leg, so I'd say I am _pretty_ amazing! I barged in through the door, slamming the door open with such force, It went through the wall it had slammed against. I ran through the building, using the stairs instead of the elevator. I have no time for that slow, _slow_ elevator.

I opened the doors to Tsunade-sama's office quietly as I walked in. 8:29, I had made it...

I sat down in the chair to see her passed out on her desk. I nudged her awake slightly, she looked up at me lazily.

"Sakura...?" She slurred...yeah, she was drunk. "Sakura! Oh...uhh...where's Shizune..." She murmured.

"I'll...I'll go get her..." I said, pushing her back down when she tried to stand up. walking out of the office, I walked actually fairly calmly down the hallway. I soon found Shizune, talking to Naruto and Sasuke (he came back to Konoha a few months ago, he's just fresh out of prison) about their mission.

"Shizune...?" I asked, as they all looked at me strangely...

...Wow...this is awkward, I'm definitely in the _wrong_ place at the _wrong_ time.

"U-uhh...Tsunade-sama told me to find you--is everything okay?" I asked, sounding genuinely concerned even though I was really just scared. Shizune's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"Of course," She said, "Sakura, do you have that scroll?" I nodded as I reached in my pocket...No, not there. I reached in the other one...Nope.

I growled quietly, muttering "I had it this morning!"

"O-oh, its okay Sakura, never mind..."

"No!" I protested, "I'll find it!"

"Really Sakura-san," She persisted, "its _fine_." I sighed in defeat.

"Sakuraaaa!!" A voice boomed.

"Well," Shizune said, "Sounds like she's sober..."

"Wait, what's wrong? Is this why you were looking at me strangely?" I demanded, before the voice called for me once again.

"No, no, Sakura! It wasn't that..."

"So there's another reason!?" I screeched.

The voice called for me again, and, with a glare, I scurried off towards Tsunade-sama's office.

"Sakura, sit." She ordered as I walked in. I obliged.

"Sakura, where are those forms I asked for...?" she demanded, glaring at me.

"what are you talking about, I..." Then it hit me...

..._Those_ forms...the ones I _lost_...

"Umm...about those..." I started, but she cut me off.

"Sakura don't tell me you lost them!" She screamed. I began to avoid eye contact. "Sakura you lose everything! Everything important at least, then, when you find it, it's either not needed, old news, or we filled out a completely new one! Sakura, you are a great ninja, but if you don't start being more responsible, I can't have you work for me!" She glared for a while, before ordering me to leave with a curt "Leave."

I walked out slowly, not daring to look her in the eye, and instead, finding the floor very interesting.

Well, it was lunch now! so I can finally relax. I walked out of the building, not bothering to realize the very, _very,_ cloudy sky. It felt as if I've been held captive int hat office all day, like I was trapped.

But I could get away from that for now.  


I walked towards a spot where I could be alone. Just as I approached it, I felt a drop of something wet, and in two seconds flat, it was _pouring_ rain. With a twitch, I decided this was a very bad day...

Dinnertime. Away from work, Tsunade-sama, and everyone. Just me and the oven, cokking some food. I was counting on eating my heart out while watching sappy movies, then going to the gym or something to burn it all off.

...Too bad that's not what I got...

A very loud, impatient knock was heard at the door, I scurried over to the front of the house, openeing it slowly.

"Sakura-chan! My, my, how you've grown!" a rather plump woman said, throwing her arms out as if expecting a hug.

"Aunt Kichi...how exciting..." I said in a monotone voice, my left eye twitching violently.

"Not only me--uh, Come in boys!" She screamed, as about seven kids came pouring in through the front door. It was my seven cousins...woopdy-fucking-doo...

That whole night I spent listening to my Aunts pointless stories, while helplessly watching my cousins ruin my house...

...Not the ideal evening, is it now...?

Thank God I had convinced them to get a hotel! They had actually been thinking of staying here! I let out a sigh of both irritation and relief. I fell down on my living room couch, after finally finishing cleaning my house. My cousins were ages ranging from two, to fifteen...so what do you expect?

I reached for the remote, but stopped as I heard a creak...

...It was probably just me on the couch, I brushed away the idea of an intruder, and sat back down, trying my hardest to be perfectly still.

Creak...

Bang!

Boom!

Crash!

It's just the cat...Yeah! I'm sure it's the cat!

...Wait...I don't have a cat...

"...Owww..."

Okay, there is definitely someone in the house...And it's not a cat. Someone is in the basement, damn, the one time I'm alone, and I'm pretty sure there's someone in the basement...the storm outside didn't help either...

I nearly died when I heard a knock at the door.

I scurried over to the door, attempting to look through the window on my door without being noticed. There was another very loud, impatient knock at the door. I screamed...loud...

There was then a shaking of the door knob...

...Holy Crap, I'm gonna die, No, not only am I gonna die, I'm gonna die a virgin, I haven't even had my first kiss!

...Oh my God!! Someone help me!

I was now currently on the floor in front of the ever so frightening front door. The door burst open and a shadowed figure loomed over me...

My eyes were wide and I was about to scream, when the ever so familiar voice sounded.

"Sakura...? Sakura! Are you okay?" The figure knelt down beside me, exposing his features...It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Oh, thank God it's you!" I screamed as I jumped up to practically attached myself to his neck. He started to push me off, having to result to prying my arms off to get me off of him.

"Annoying..." He muttered, as he stood up walking towards the door.

"No! Don't leave!" I shouted frantically. "You wanna drink? Cause I have drinks! Here, I'll get one for you--In fact...Come with me, talk to me, there has to be a reason you came here!" I stuttered as I began to tug on his arm.

"No, never mind, there isn't. I'll just go." He objected.

"Don't leave!" I shouted, sounding so much more desperate than I meant to. "I-I mean...uhh..."

"Sakura, you're acting much more jumpy than usual..." He commented as I began to stutter nervously.

"What? N-no! I'm not acting weird! Especially not because I think there's someone in the basement! Of course not! Where do you get these Ideas Sasuke-kun!?" I began to laugh nervously again.

He glared, "I didn't...you did...What's this about someone in the basement?" He asked as he walked past me to find a door to the basement.  


"Sasuke, wait...!" i tried to persist but we were interrupted by a loud crash and a loud, very loud, string of curses.

"He isn't a very good burglar..." He muttered, my eyes widened.

"It's a burglar?!" I screamed, just about as loud as I could. He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up Sakura..." He ordered, "And who else would it be...?" He began to walk toward a door he suspected to be the basement...sadly he had a great instinct, it was the right door. He creaked the door open, and slipped inside. There was a long moment of loud crashes and sounds of things breaking.

A few minutes later, he walked out, gripping the collar of some random guy with a black ski mask on...

"Do you know this guy...?" He asked, I looked at him incredulously.

"What do you think? Do you honestly think someone I know would break into my house in a ski mask?" I hissed. He simply rolled his eyes, and walked towards the front door.

"Whatever," He said, "I'm taking this guy to the authorities, catch you later." He was at the door.

"Sasuke, wait!" I said, as I ran up to him, putting a hand on his face and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

...The guy in the ski masks leg jerked, and I jumped back as fast as I could.

:"Holy shit! He moved!" I yelled, cowering in fear behind the hall table. I heard a deep chuckle, before Sasuke opened the door and left.

Well...as bad as this day was, you know with the whole having trouble getting out of bead, having a stiff neck, bad hair day, feeling like I had a hangover...

...finding my diet isn't working, pulling a muscle, find my hat looks pretty bad on me, I kept loosing things, my boss chewed me out at work, I always felt like I was trapped or stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time...

...Not to mention It rained during lunch time, my only escape, my relatives appeared at the worst tim possible, and there was someone in the basement when I was finally alone...

Aside from all that...maybe the day wasn't so bad...

"Wait..." I mumbled, and then ran towards the door, "Sasuke! You still didn't tell me why you came here in the first place!" I yelled, receiving no answer. "Fine! I'll just ask you tomorrow!" I huffed, before running back in the house. I know he could hear me, and I'm sure he was smirking somewhere in the distance at how utterly retarded I am...

...Whatever...  


**Okay, well that was my first shot at a oneshot...so...I hope it wasn't too bad! The ending might be kind of suckish, but whatever! I hope you liked it anyways! please rate, flames are welcome, can't say I'll enjoy reading the, but I also can't deny any criticism, it'll only make my writing better (hopefully).**


End file.
